personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Evey Kurosawa
Evey Kurosawa (黒沢 エブイー, Kurosawa Ebui) is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Empress Arcana Personality First things first, Evey doesn't act under any assumption. Evey has a clear idea of what she needs to do and for whatever reason, treats everything as a mission or an objective. Evey has little time for nonsense and will punish someone for acting in a foolish way. Evey may seem outwardly cold and stoic but she tries to be as fair and as righteous as she possibly can be. Evey has a deep care for everyone that she becomes close to although most people mistake her for being stuck up. As Student Council President, she has to maintain a certain amount of distance from the people around her although if they were being hurt or mistreated, she wouldn't hesitate to stand up for them. To those that meet this side of her, they are always treated with the utmost best and fair kindness she can give them. Truthfully, she enjoys being in the position she is in because she's in charge and can help out as many people as possible. That's one thing that she doesn't know how to handle though. When she's not in charge or anything like that, that leads to her being confused about things. Her biggest fear is confusion. Despite the fact that Oscar is her older brother, she still manages to take care of him more than he takes care of her. The only person she allows herself to let her guard down around is Oscar and it's been that way ever since they were kids. Evey has a certain child-like attitude around Oscar at times, and hates when she shows this side of herself to him. The feeling is conflicting and she often questions why she is this way with her brother. Evey believes that it's because they're very close and while she watches out for her brother, she can't live his life for him. She is much wiser than her age would dictate and this was part of the reason she was elected as Student Council President. Despite her rather "average" height (as she calls it), she is very tough for her age and if someone ends up not getting the proper treatment from the school from how they mistreated someone, she will give the proper treatment outside of school grounds. Because, after all, school rules do not affect her outside of school and she may do as she pleases as long as no one finds out. On the subject of her fighting with anyone, she will give it her all and can sometimes be seen as psychotic in the way she fights. Background Born a year after her brother, Oscar Kurosawa was, she was given the last name of their mother for the same reason Oscar was given that name. They didn't want either of their children to be involved with the company that their father controlled and so, they were exempt from ever taking care of the things their parents were. Evey grew up directly alongside Oscar, and they grew close but there were times where she would slap him in the back of the head or they would squabble because of the things he did. Evey soon came to love rules and the order that they brought, most of her ways becoming quite by the book and strict at times. When she was around nine years old, her and her family met this older girl by the name of Koori Hitsusaya. They were walking around Shibuya and they accidentally crossed paths. Her parents and her brother seemed enamored with her almost instantly while Evey didn't really pay much attention to what she was saying. Oscar had always been interested with cooking and since she was an aspiring chef, it didn't take long before she was over their house a lot to teach him things about cooking. Evey watched from the sidelines most of the time but around the time she turned 10, she found herself becoming interested in things like Chinese karate flicks and things involving swordsmanship. Her parents soon put her into some classes to learn how to fight and protect herself, and Evey soon became one of the top students there. She found herself using all of her strength when striking or attacking because she found that putting your all into things would bring out the true potential that everyone clearly had, sometimes causing problems with the other students. Evey and Oscar were rather separated during this time while one was becoming a cook and the other was working on becoming a professional warrior; unfortunately, neither of them really having any time for one another. At some point, about 3 years into her training, she insisted that her parents pull her out of it. She felt as if she could not learn anything from this anymore, and so, while her parents were annoyed that they had spent so much money on this, they pulled her out of it and allowed her to practice on her own since she believed she could learn so much more without restrictions. Around that time, Koori started coming to their house less and less, making Evey sort of happy but frustrating Oscar a bit. Eventually, when she showed up to tell her parents that she was dropping the babysitting job, Oscar brought her aside and asked her something. A pain in Evey's heart hit her hard when Koori rejected Oscar after he confessed and she left, and Oscar hasn't seen her from that point. Although this was a bad thing to happen to Oscar, Evey and him slowly regained their closeness because of this, showing him a comforting side of her that she barely even realized she had. She managed to help him through those years, until he eventually improved and became a much better person for it. Although she still could feel that he was hurt inside from what happened between him and Koori, she slowly watched him dive into his cooking again. She was proud of him for this and they both continued their passions, making time for each other whenever they could. Evey could say without a doubt that, at this point, Oscar is one of her best friends. Her and her family eventually moved to Inochigake City, where she finished up her last year of middle school while Oscar started High school at Gakushoku. Evey eventually joined him there, she quickly became the Student Council President because of her motherly treatment towards students that were treated unfairly, delivering divine punishment from the skies above to the people who treated anyone that she knew badly. Evey was hated by a lot of people for this but the people that did see her true self, she quickly made friends with them. Many of Oscar's friends became hers (even though he didn't have many) and vice versa and so, they all invited him to this thing called "Kage no shō" after he got off of work at his job. Since neither of them had been to that place ever since moving here, they decided to go together along with the friends they had both made. Pulling the Strings Trivia *After the events of Pulling the Strings, Evey does not need to any sort of amplification device or activator to unleash her Persona. **One of the reasons Mitsuru Kirijo recruited Evey in the first place was because of her astouding power. **Canonically speaking, this makes most of the characters from Pulling the Strings possibly even more powerful than the Persona users of Persona 3. Category:Characters Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Teddyursaa